Freezer Burn
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: While on a score, Thrax finds another Muerte Rojo. He's young, incredibley jumpable, and smart. If only they'd met under better circumstances and one of them wasn't mistaken as dead. Kind of a prelude to the movie  Better summary inside. Thrax/OC SLASH
1. Deals, Viruses And A Freezer

**A/N Ok, I have been meaning to do this fic for a LONG time, ever since I first saw the Osmosis Jones movie, but I forgot about it XD I actually remembered it while talking to my best mate over the phone, which proved to be a rather interesting conversation XD Ok, enough blabbing, more typing, got it.**

**I do not own Osmosis Jones, if I did Thrax wouldn't have died. I do however own my smexy OC.**

**Mood: Indifferent (will change as soon as I get up for my caffeine)**

**Listening to: Black Betty by Spiderbait (Awesome song!)**

**Summary: Thrax gets 'disappeared' by a nop notch Mafia Boss. Very poorly. He get's thrown into a Meat Locker to die. Inside, he finds something that will change his life forever. Now, if only the cute little Muerte Rojo would stop disappearing on him.**

_Warnings: Swearing, violence, bloodshed, death, nudity, YAOI, possible lemons, definitely some lime, YAOI, a little bit of OOC'ness for some and non-cannon events. This is kind of a prelude to Frank so yeah, have fun! Oh and YAOI! Seeing as no one ever reads warnings I figured I repeat myself. THIS CONTAINS YAOI, SLASH, MANxMAN AND SAME SEX PAIRINGS! If you missed that, or don't know what it means... Then you fail at life._

_Now, since there is no real name for what kind of Virus Thrax is, I'll be calling his kind 'El Muerte Rojo', or 'Muerte Rojo' as that is what he is dubbed in the movie._

_For the record, 'El Muerte Rojo' means The Red Death in...Spanish I think? Either way, there won't always be an 'El' in front of Muerta Rojo all the time, so it's just Red Death. Okies? _

_. . . ._

_**Freezer Burn**_

_**. . . . **_

_**Prognosis 1: **_

_**Deals, Virus' and a Freezer**_

The City of Jason, a rather dank, run down sort of place, which wasn't unusual in itself, as poor health was common amongst the humans these days. People were just too lazy or too busy to take care of themselves properly lately. In truth though, it only made his job easier, but if there was one thing Thrax despised, it was the easy road. He was the type of Virus who loved a challenge, something to get his blood pumping, to give him a rush, something to make him sweat and have to actually _work. _But no, this City, just like the last four were unhealthy, easily taken down.

Another cake walk.

Thrax was annoyed.

He was a deadly Virus, he was El Muerte Rojo for pities sake!

But alas, if it meant getting his name in the medical books, he didn't care. He was determined to reach his goal, nothing would stop him, not the Immunities, not some second rate Germ mafia, and most definitely not his own pride. He'd take out the easy ones, if only to keep moving. He'd find his big score one day, and oh what a score it would be!

Smirking to himself, Thrax swaggered through the streets of Jason, somewhere in the left thigh, looking for some canon fodder to throw at the Immunities while he made his way to the Hypothalamus. He had heard from somewhere along the grape vine that there was a large club located in the left thigh, where the Germs of Jason liked to fester.

He paused along the road as he picked out a flashing neon sign through a narrow alley. He made his way through the dank and smelly alley and found the entrance to his destination. The Scab, a shabby looking place to be merciful. Thrax resisted the urge to snort at the run down place and made his way to the door, where he was promptly shoved back by a Germ three times his size.

"Bea' it punk." the Bounce barked as he folded his meaty arms over his rather mishappen torso. Thrax raised a none existant brow at the Germ and used his claws to comb his dreadlocks back from where they had fallen into his face at the sudden shove.

"Punk?" He repeated, looking unimpressed. The bouncer blinked down at him with a sickly mud brown eye and growled.

"Didn' yeh ear' me punk? I said bea' it!"

Thrax gave into the urge to roll his eyes, which seemed to piss the grammar challenged bouncer off more. "Baby, do yourself a favor and step aside, or things could get...messy." he said, leering slightly. The Germ looked taken aback for a moment, before scoffing loudly.

"Wha' are yeh gonna do, punk? Scratch meh with yer lil claw?" he asked condesendingly. Thrax's lips curled into a perverted smirk.

"Baby, that's exactly what I'm going to do." and with that, his arm moved and a streak of neon orange was all the bouncer saw before his over sized body exploded in pain and he screamed while falling backwards, scrabbling at his chest, which had a shallow scratch down the center, which had begun bubbling violently as flames burst from his veins.

Thrax ignored the idiotic germs dying screams and stepped over his thrashing body, pushing the narrow door open to enter. Inside was just as rundown as it was outside, and Thrax wasn't impressed as he waved a cloud of smoke out of his face with a slight grimace. The ground under his feet vibrated as he made his way deeper into the building, where he came across a solid door. He pushed it open easily, and winced as he was suddenly deafened by a loud blast of club music. He ignored the ringing in his poor ears and moved across the club, shoving dancing germs out of his way as he made his way towards the back. He glared balefully at any she-germs or she-virus's that got to close to his person and beheaded a bold Stomach Virus that propositioned him while trying to wrap himself around his waist.

_'Pathetic, annoying pests.' _He thought as he swatted yet another drunk and overly bold germ. He ignored the flashing lights, the pounding music and the heavy cloud of smoke that seemed to be a permanent addition to the building. Finally, after by passing the dance floor, bar and dining area (The condition of everything, including the patrons was still disgusting) he made his way to the back. Poisonous gold on yellow eyes scanned the area, spotting a door easily in the dim lighting. He smirked and made his way to the door, the claws on his left hand absently fidgeting with the black and indigo Chain wrapped around his wrist and tangled in his claws.

He reached the door, taking note of the lack of guards while reaching up to bang on the doors surface. He waited for exactly three seconds before the door was yanked open by yet another beefy looking germ, no _Virus_, this one had three eyes and walked on four legs while one of this hands held a gun to his face. He blinked down at the gun that was currently pressed against the flat surface of his face where his scent pits (Nose for the daft) were, then returned his poisonous gaze to the virus at the other end of it.

"Hello to you too." he said dryly as the virus merely raised a brow at him.

"What do you want?" he asked smartly, which drew a surprised blink from Thrax.

_'An educated germ? My my, what are the odds?' _He thought ironically. The virus in front of him huffed in impatience.

"I won't ask you again man." he said, obviously getting annoyed with his question going unanswered. Thrax sighed and raised a clawed hand to push the gun out of his face, its wielder allowing it.

"I want to speak with your boss." he answered tonelessly. The virus in front of him raised his brow again, then shrugged.

"Alright, but try anything stupid and you won't be leaving here unscathed, or at all." he said, and with that ominous threat he stepped aside and allowed the tall red virus through. Thrax entered the room, noticing instantly that it was in much better condition than the rest of the building. The air wasn't clouded by smoke for one, and he could smell mint somewhere in the room. He examined every inch of the large'ish room with a critical eye, taking in the corners, the wall length stained glass window and the prim looking virus seated behind a rather expensive looking desk.

Thrax felt amusement bubble up as he eyed the apparent _Boss _behind his desk, smoking a rather odd smelling cigar as he stroked the most freaky looking animal he'd ever seen, which was perched on his lap. He felt the door virus move from behind him and walk to stand behind and to the right of his boss, arms folded in front of him like some top notch security guard. Looking around again, Thrax eyed every security guard he saw in the room. There were seven in total, and all were well dressed, all held themselves stiffly as they eyed him in return, and Thrax actually felt slightly less confident in what was to take place. He'd met and killed all kinds of mafia bosses in his life time, but never had he come across one this well off. He was used to facing stupid, slow and big germs. These guys were all virus', low level yes, but still dangerous enough together to pose a threat. He'd have to tread carefully here on out.

He inwardly smirked.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a walk in the park after all.

"Hello gentlemen." He greeted as he stopped to stand in front of the big desk. The Virus behind it raised a brow at him, and Thrax watched as he leaned forward in his leather chair/throne to rest his elbows on the table and thread his fingers together.

"Get on with it boy." Said the Vvirus boss as he eyed him sternly. Thrax was slightly offended by the look, which was, against his best efforts making him feel like an imature child. He hated guys like this. Condescending bastards, even if he was one himself most of the time.

"I need some germs for a heist in the Brain." He said tartly, watching as the greenish coloured virus in front of him quirked his lips into a mocking smirk.

"Do you now?" he asked sarcastically. Thrax felt a tick develop on his forehead.

"I do, will you give them to me?" he hated asking, but this guy was too dangerous to order around and threaten right now, but if push came to shove, he'd burn this place to the ground with everyone and everything in it. The boss, as if sensing his thoughts threw back his large head and laughed. The weird looking creature on his lap jumped off at the sudden noise its master was making and scuttled off to who knew where for peace. Thrax inwardly bristled, while outwardly he appeared unaffected and calm. His claw twitched at his side, and he itched to drive its sharp point into this fat bastards head and watch as he writhed and burned.

Then, the laughter stopped and the virus in front of him waved his six fingered hand, which was adorned in colourful bulky rings. "Your funny, I'll give you that, now, the doors that way." he said, pointing to the door. Thrax felt his lip curl upwards into a snarl, but he fought it down and cleared his throat.

"I'll only ask once more." he said, voice dangerously low. The boss blinked, then growled.

"You threatening me, punk?" he hissed. Thrax inwardly wondered what the hell was up with everyone calling him a punk. He leered.

"I am." he purred, his claw burning to life as he raised it to drag along the virus' desk, leaving a blistering red crevice in its wake. The boss suddenly sat back in his seat and smiled nastily at him. Then he clicked his fingers.

Thrax tensed when he felt his arms being seized and forced his body to remain still, even as every instinct in his body howled at him to struggle out of their hold and tear them apart.

"You, my boy, are done here." The boss said as he stood and folded his arms behind his back, cigar still in his mouth. Thrax snorted.

"What are you ging to do, bury me?" he asked blithely. The boss turned back to eye Thrax, who was watching him expressionlessly. The virus suddenly chuckled and bobbed a finger at him.

"Oh no, I'm not going to bury you. You see, I know for a fact that you'll just dig yourself out. I've dealt with one just like you before." He said, smirking nastily. Thrax felt himself tense even further, his curiosity tickled.

"Oh?" he prompted. The boss chuckled again.

"Oh yes, I'd put money on you two being of the exact same strain, hell, maybe even related. He too came in here asking for some of my men for a hit up in the Brain. I'll admit he nearly had me bought, but then I figured out what he was up to, and what he had in mind would have been bad business for me you see, as killing Jason would inevitabley kill my whole operation. So I had him buried." He continued, waving his cigar around. "Little shit popped back in not two hours later dogging for my head. So, I did some thinking while I ran for my life. I am no fighter you see, and he took a few of my men out during his little tantrum. You lot kill with a Fever, correct? You destabilize the Hypothalamus and naturally destroy the bodies only means to keep itself from cooking from the inside out. Nasty little fuckers aren't you?" he said airily. He turned back to Thrax and smiled, only it held no warmth, it was purely malicious. "So I figured your bodies run at a higher temp then the average virus. Do you want to know what I found?" He asked, smile still in place.

Thrax eyed him warily, half of him not buying the story while the other half actually dreading the answer.

"I found your weakness, and with that weakness, I put that little shit in his place." he said smugly. Thrax blinked. Weakness?

_'Potentially bad, but still laughable.' _He thought, shifting slightly. The boss snorted as he watched him.

"You don't believe me?" He asked, both surprised and amused. Thrax shrugged gracefully.

"Not really. For three reasons. One, my kind are rare. I don't mean one in five baby, I mean one in five hundred thousand. Two, we're not stupid, and three?" He glanced at the guards still latched onto his arms, then back at the over confident virus boss. "I don't like you." he said simply, before retching himself easily from the guards grip and swinging his glowing claw in their direction, disemboweling both of them while three others charged him. He ducked under a punch and bent forward under a kick while simultaneously slicing his claw through a pair of legs, drawing a pained shriek as he span, drawing himself up and lashing out with his foot while avoiding another punch.

A minute later five men were down with four more circling him. The virus in charge raised a brow.

"What is it with you guys? Always killing my best men." he said moodily as he pulled a gun from a draw in his desk.

Thrax sidestepped a sloppy tackle and kicked another one in the face. He drew back his claw to slice open another's chest when a sharp retort echoed through the room and a sharp pain suddenly exploded through the back of his shoulder. He stumbled forward with a gasp and curse, and growled when strong arms grabbed him while another set was dedicated to holding his glowing claw, arm and all away from his body and anyone else's. He snarled as he was forced to face the virus boss (whose name he still didn't know) who held a smoking gun loosely in his hand.

"Tut tut tut. I paid good money for those men." He said stonily. Thrax drew his lips back, giving the man a sharp toothed snarl as he tried to remove his arm from the door virus' hold. The boss virus suddenly waved his hand to the side of the room, where a corner screen hid a side door. "Put him in the Locker." he said dismissively. Thrax blinked. What was the Locker? He didn't get to ask as he was suddenly manhandled across the room and through the door, which led into a small dark hallway with a large iron door at the end. Thrax eyed the triple dead bolt with annoyance as he was shoved into the wall while door-man stepped forward with a set of keys and set about unlocking the rather intimidating door. Thrax figured he could burn his way out quite easily in a matter of minutes, an hour at most. The door was finally heaved open and Thrax shuddered as he was hit with a blast of freezing cold air.

_'Shit.' _He thought, alarmed as he was dragged towards the fucking MEAT LOCKER of all things! So maybe the virus had been right when saying he had found Thrax' weakness. His kind _did not _do well with cold. If it was as cold in there as he thought he'd have to hurry in trying to escape, or he'd be comatose or dead in a few hours. He struggled as he was hauled closer to the locker, but cursed loudly as someone punched the bullet wound in the back of his shoulder, the pain knocking him off balance and allowing them to throw him face first into the cold room.

He hit the smooth metal floor with a noisy thud that echoed around the small room, laying with his face pressed onto its surface. The first thought to come to mind as his brain caught up with his body was _COLD! _He shoved himself from the floor and stood so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash as he scrubbed at the side of his face, the side that had connected with the practically frozen floor. He winced as the action pulled on his wound, and he shuddered as he felt the blood running down his back rapidly cool. He could see his breath very clearly as he felt his teeth start to chatter.

_'Shit, its colder in here than I thought it would be.' _He thought angrily as he whirled on the door that had closed behind him when he hit the floor. He glared death at it as his claw lit up dangerously, causing steam to erupt around his hand as he raised his claw and moved to stab it into the door in the spot he had seen the dead bolts on the other side. He paused just as the tip of his claw hissed against the frozen metal however as he spied melted iron and scorch marks along the hinges of the door. He frowned and stepped closer, using his still hot claw to defrost the ice that had accumulated over the melted iron. He blinked in astonishment as the multiple gashes in the hinges, framed by melted iron and black scorch marks. It looked like someone had taken to them with a blowtorch. He eyed his own claw. Or...

He turned, eyes scanning the small, but admittedly cluttered room. There were empty metal racks and shelves strewn across the floor, (no meat, thank god), as if someone had torn the place apart in a fit of anger or desperation. He frowned and stepped around an overturned rack, ignoring the way his body trembled from the cold and his head pounded from the pain in his body. He kicked a tray out of his path and rested a hand on another large rack. He peered around the rack as he passed it, but froze* midstep as his keen eyes picked out a black smudge/form? on the floor. Suddenly the pompous virus' story popped into his head and he shoved the rack aside, allowing more of the poor light to illuminate the unmoving smudge.

Thrax blinked in shock as his brain finally registered what his eyes were telling it and felt his mouth drop open. The smudge on the floor wasn't a smudge in the shadows anymore. It was a comatose/unconscious/dead Muerta Rojo. A _young _Muerte Rojo, young enough to barely be overly contagious, strong, yes, but deadly? Not so much yet. Thrax stepped forward and knelt down at the younger virus' side and reached out to poke him with his claw. No response. His frown deepened as he reached further and pulled him from his side and onto his back. He watched in grief as his body flopped over and his head lolled to the side. Thrax let out a breath through clenched teeth, thoroughly enraged. That pompous, smug, ugly bastard of a virus was going to _die. _

Swallowing his rage for now Thrax slipped an arm under the unmoving Muerte Rojo's shoulders and knees and picked him up bridal style. The kid was unnaturally cold in his arms as he moved over to the light near the front of the locker. He stopped next to the door and gently lowered the weight in his arms to the cold ground. He wasn't going to leave one of his so rare kin behind in this place, even if he was dead.

Taking a moment to take in the others appearance Thrax was surprised. He was young, yes, but nearly fully matured. He would have been just a hand shorter than Thrax himself if he was standing, and his dreads were uncommonly long, stopping at the small of his back and a colour closer to black then purple. His skin, which was tinged blue from the cold looked to have once been a shade or two lighter then Thrax's, and more of an orange then crimson. He had the signature claw on his right hand, which was disturbingly damaged from his now obvious escape attempts. He was clad in a pair of tight leather pants that disappeared into knee high combat boots with metal clasps. A plain black belt with a stylized buckle glinted in the dim lighting, and Thrax raised a non existent brow at the little red and silver skull with sharp fangs. His torso was covered by a plain black V-neck shirt, which was mostly covered by a black leather jacket. Thrax blinked and pushed a few dark dreadlocks from the others face, a single claw hooking into an odd little band that was tied around a single dread, its bright blue colouring a stark contrast to the rest of him. On the end of the band was a little silver charm of a dragon in flight.

Oddly he found himself wondering what colour his eyes had been.

Thrax finished his staring and sighed before moving to stand and continue his escape attempt. He paused from standing, however as he noticed a steady blue glow from under the other virus' leather jacket colour. Curious yet again, Thrax knelt back down and pulled the collar aside with his claw, what he found had a surprised chuckle escaping his throat. A Hypothalamus Chain was wrapped around his neck. It was a long Chain, it had to be to wrap around his neck so many times, but it only had six or seven glowing indigo beads in it. The kid couldn't have been classified as a Deadly Virus yet at such an age, yet he still managed to rack up a score. Thrax was impressed and disappointed all at once. Impressed, because the kid must have been good, smart, and disappointed because his talent was now wasted.

His rage renewed Thrax stood and stabbed his claw forward, allowing its orange glow to sink into the iron door. He'd get out and avenge his kin.

Because when big daddy Thrax got angry, well...

They didn't call him the Red Death for nothing.

It took him twenty minutes to melt through all three dead bolts, which just had to be a record. He retched open the door and groaned in relief as he was greeted with a blast of hot (compared to the freezer) air. Glancing down at the younger male, Thrax quickly but gently picked him up bridal style once more before striding/staggering out of the freezing room. When he was well away from the cold, but still hidden in the hall, he placed his load down on the floor and stood again, ready to kick some ass.

Unfortunately, the big boss virus was gone, he'd left to see his son or something somewhere in the Elbow, but most of his men were still there, and Thrax butchered every one of them in his rage. It would have taken him maybe ten minutes to sniff out the cowards to finish them off, and by then the building was empty, the patrons having fled in terror as he killed every guard he could find.

But none of that compared to the shock he got when he returned to the now cold hall to retrieve the younger Muerte Rojo another ten minutes later.

The body was gone...

. . . .  
. . . .

**A/N DONE! Tell me what you think please, this is my first ever Osmosis Jones fic! That I've posted anyway XD REVIEW!**

*** Pardon the pun, I couldn't resist!**

**Next chapter should pop up real soon, cuz I'm gonna start it now...might even be a double post, but I'm not sure!**

**NOTE: This fic is not BETA'd. I did a quick spell check and thats it. I will take anyone who wants to BETA this story. I already have a BETA but I lost her email and forgot her pen name T.T**


	2. Raze It To The Ground

**A/N Another update! Don't get too excited, cuz I'm going to bed after this one as I'm practically sleep typing here. The only thing keeping me awake is caffeine and music.**

**I do not own Osmosis Jones! If I did Thrax wouldn't have died and he would have won. I do however own my OC's.**

**Mood: Sleeeeeeeeeep -Jaw cracking yawn-**

**Listening to: Abracadabra by Brown Eyed Girls. (Don't care of its in Korean, I love this song!)**

_Warnings in general: Swearing, violence, bloodshed, death, nudity, YAOI, possible lemons, definitely some lime, YAOI, a little bit of OOC'ness for some and non-cannon events. This is kind of a prelude to Frank so yeah, have fun! Oh and YAOI! Seeing as no one ever reads warnings I figured I repeat myself. THIS CONTAINS YAOI, SLASH, MANxMAN AND SAME SEX PAIRINGS! If you missed that, or don't know what it means... Then you fail at life._

_Another quick note. First chapter I used -Viruses- with an apostrophe because I was told that was what the plural for Virus was. I decided it looked weird, so I looked it up later. I promptly gave my friend a whack and said go back to English 101. Ignore the mistake in the last chap folks, for it will be 'Viruses' in this one. Lol, I feel so stupid XP_

_Zzzzzzz Zzzzz -snorts awake-_

_Sorry, moving on before I fall asleep again!_

_**Then: **_

_Unfortunately, the big boss virus was gone, he'd left to see his son or something somewhere in the Elbow, but most of his men were still there, and Thrax butchered every one of them in his rage. It would have taken him maybe ten minutes to sniff out the cowards to finish them off, and by then the building was empty, the patrons having fled in terror as he killed every guard he could find. _

_But none of that compared to the shock he got when he returned to the now cold hall to retrieve the younger Muerte Rojo another ten minutes later._

_The body was gone..._

_**Now:**_

_**. . . .**_

_**Freezer Burn**_

_**. . . .**_

_**Prognosis 2:**_

_**Raze It To The Ground**_

Thrax stared at the new addition on his Chain absently as he reclined on his big, soft expensive bed. Well, it wasn't his, it was the Hotels. How could he afford a Hotel when what he did for a living didn't pay? Well, he _didn't _pay. He just killed the current tenants and made himself at home. That's how he rolled.

Sighing in boredom, Thrax kicked off his boots and peeled off his coat and turtle neck. He needed a nice, scorching hot bath to pass the time and loosen his stiff muscles. He entered the large white tiled bathroom and set about turning the 'hot' tap on for the tub. He didn't need any cold water, his body was fine in water so hot it would send a Cell screaming for ice, in fact he loved it, it damn near put him to sleep! Snorting, he set about taking off his trousers and underwear. Tossing them into the hamper (free laundry service and room service, the highlight of his stay) he slipped into the mostly full tub and sighed in bliss as he rested his muscled arms along the rim. He rolled his Chain between his claws as he leaned his head back against the head rest and closed his eyes, relaxing for the first time in two weeks.

It had been that long.

Two weeks ago he had been tossed into a meat locker to freeze to death.

Two weeks ago he found the body of a fellow Muerte Rojo.

Two weeks ago that damned body disappeared as if it had gotten up and skipped out the door!

Two weeks since he added Jason to his score...

Running a hand through his dread locks Thrax wondered how the body could have just up and disappeared. It was impossible for the younger Virus to have survived, because he had been in there for quite some time from what he had deduced. No one could have up and taken the body, because no one had gotten past him while he was on that killing spree. It couldn't have just gone 'poof'. Thrax jumped in the tub when banging was heard from outside the bathroom. Growling, Thrax climbed out of the relaxing bath and wrapped a towel around his waist, not caring as he tracked a wet trail across the tiles and then carpet as he made his way to the room door.

He yanked it open just as whoever was banging on it was about to continue.

"What?" he hissed, irritated from being drawn out of his bath. He was met with a scantily dressed She-Virus with dark blue skin, blue-black hair and blood red on black eyes sucking on a lolly pop. He sighed. "What do you want, Lola?" He asked/groaned. Lola raised a slender brow as she shamelessly eyed his wet and bare body. Thrax rolled his eyes and clicked his claws. "Face is up here bitch." he said dryly. Lola snorted and returned her attention to more important matters.

"You'll never guess what a little Birdie told me this morning." she hinted. Thrax stared blankly at her, waiting. Lola rolled her crimson and black eyes. "You're supposed to say 'what did you hear?'" she prompted. Thrax continued staring blankly. Lola pouted. "Your no fun." she huffed. "Ok fine, there's five Mafia Lord's warring over turf all over the City of Alice." she finally said. Thrax gave a slow blink.

"You interupted my bath...for that?" he asked slowly. Lola blinked a few times, then smiled innocently.

"Maybe." She said cheekily. Thrax groaned and rubbed his face.

"Go annoy your brother or something, Lola." he said, before slamming the door shut in the poor She-Viruses face. Thrax grumbled as he made his way back to the bathroom. There were many reasons Thrax despised the Ebola Virus in general. Lola was one of them. Crazy-stalker-lolly pop addicted-sadist of a minx. Why he was on friendly terms with her he'd yet to figure out, but he'd known her since he was a kid, and she'd stalked him ever since. It was a freak act of nature that landed him in the same City as Lola and her emotionally constipated twin brother Lex. There also lay a problem. He was going to add 'Alice' to his score, but since Lola and Lex were here first, he would keep his claw to himself and find another body as soon as he was done relaxing. They were taking a break as well, hence the whole body still living thing.

He entered the bathroom once again, but let out a loud yelp as a sudden explosion sounded somewhere outside on the streets, the fright causing him to slip on the wet tiles and go ass end up with a wet thud and rush of air.

He staggered back to his feet. "What the hell was that!" He yelled to no one as he exited the bathroom, still clad in only a towel as he made his way to the large window in the bedroom. He peered out and down the streets, and promptly blinked in shock. "There was an Immunities Headquarters there five minutes ago." He thought out loud as he stared at the pile of smoking and burning rubble where the Immunities HQ had once been.

He rubbed his abused rear as he spied four suspicious characters fleeing the scene. One was a tall, bright yellow insect like virus with lots of sharp spikes, another was small and pudgy, coloured a mix of neon green and black with a rather large bag slung over his shoulder. The third Virus was obviously female with deep silver skin with gold spots, she had a long whop like tail and ran on hocked legs. The fourth and final character was relatively tall, of a slightly muscled but more lean build with long, black dreadlocks and sangria coloured skin* Closer inspection had Thrax doing a double and then triple take as the four ran directly by/under his window on the second floor of the four story hotel. For the briefest of moments he caught a glimps of lilac on violet before they disappeared around the corner.

Thrax continued to stare after the four, eyes wide and mouth refusing to close. It was impossible. The kid had been dead! Yet his brain was telling him that he had just seen the very same kid run right by his window with a body over his shoulder. Either he was seeing things, or he saw some freaky look alike, but it was impossible for that to have been _the _kid he had found _dead _in that meat locker!

_'It couldn't have been him!' _He inwardly told himself as he made his way back to his bath like a zombie, body functioning but mind elsewhere.

. . . .

. . . .

_~One hour earlier~_

The HQ of APD was alive with activity as officers escorted or dragged criminals to and fro for interrogation or incarceration. All those present inside the building were blessedly unaware of what was about to transpire.

Outside and directly across the street from the APD Precinct four Viruses loitered at the mouth of an alley. The smallest of the four was sitting on top of a trash can, his skin a bright green with black, tattoo like stripes. His head was shaved bald and glinted in the poor street light while two mud brown eyes were focused on the hocked but shapely legs that kicked boredly from atop a dumpster not four feet away.

The legs belonged to a petite She-Virus with motled silver skin marred with deep gold spots. Her hair was cut off just below her shoulders and was an odd mix of silver and bright red. Her entirely crimson eyes were focused on her nails as she filed their sharp points to perfection. Absently, a long, whip like tail was lazily coiled around the insect like Viruses neck under her.

Sitting on the hard ground directly under the She-Virus was the third member of the odd group. An insect like Virus with bright yellow skin and numerous black spikes was absently toying with a block of C4. His head was adorned in black spikes that fell down to his bare shoulders. He had four bright green eyes, two on either side of his face, which were focused not on the C4 in his hands, but on the fourth and final member of the group.

He was a tall Virus, clad in a pair of leather pants and knee high combat boots. His torso was covered by a plain black turtle neck shirt and a plain black leather jacket. His skin was coloured an exotic sangria while his waist length dark red, nearly black dreadlocks were tied off at the nape of his neck. He was lent against the alley wall, one clawed hand in his jacket pocket while the other played with a black and indigo Chain around his throat.

The four continued to sit in silence, acting the part of a group of teenagers living on the streets. Never mind that they were all dressed as professional felons (Leather galore), or the fact that they were all rather nasty Viruses. No even gave the two huge black bags in the center of the group any mind.

Another five minutes passed in silence, which was only broken by the pop of the She-Viruses gum as she blew bubble after pink bubble. The small and rather pudgy green Virus fidgeted for a moment, glancing nervously across the road at the building full of Immunities, and then back to their rather exotic looking boss, who hadn't moved once from his position, the green Virus wasn't even sure if the guy had blinked those freaky lilac on violet eyes. After another minute passed, he began to sweat and glance around more. Then finally he seemed to snap from the non-existent pressure and slapped to stubby fingered hands over his bald head.

"God damn it! Why is everyone so quiet! It's fucking nerve wracking alright, someone say something, anything! Ruby, babe, come on, you're always talking about _something, _could you talk about something now? Please!" Blabbered the pudgy Virus. The She-Virus, now known as Ruby blew a bubble at the smaller Virus and winked.

"Awe, what's the matter Bruce, nervous? This isn't that big of a hit, so why are you freaking out?" she asked the green Virus, who was now known as Bruce. Said Virus snorted.

"Me? Nervous? You're kidding right?" he asked unconvincingly. Ruby giggled and went back to filing her nails, using a hocked leg to nudge the insect like Virus under her.

"Yo Sai, stop playing with the explosives, you're making _me_nervous." She said, playing with Sai's black hair spikes with her clawed feet. Sai grunted in response and dropped the block of C4 into one of the black bags next to his leg. "Good boy." Ruby coed, leaning forward and down to pat him on the head. Sai rolled his four eyes. "Hey boss, how much longer are we gonna sit here?" She asked the still motionless sangria coloured Virus.

"Soon." He answered, totally ignoring the sour glare sent his way by Ruby. Suddenly he snorted and smirked. "Five minutes." He amended, pushing off the wall to stretch languidly. Ruby shamlessly meowed while Bruce and Sai rolled their eyes. "The main body of the Immunity force just left on lunch break, so it'll be a cake walk to go in and get Luey out. Remember, try not to kill too many people, we're on a rescue mission here, not a genocide." He said, his voice laced in amusement towards the last part. Bruce snorted.

"That was one time man, one time." The green Virus huffed. Ruby snorted.

"Yeah, and you started it Bruce." She pointed at the pudgy male with her nail file. Sai growled his agreement. Bruce sputtered.

"I did not!" He protested.

"Did too." Ruby returned.

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Didn't!"

"Did."

"Did not! Sai help me out here man!"

-Growl-

"See, Sai agrees with me on everything, don't you baby?" Coed Ruby as she rubbed both sides of Sai's head with her feet. Bruce shuddered and folded his arms.

"I still didn't." He grumbled.

"Actually, you did." Said 'the boss' as he stuck his long sharp tongue out to a passing female cell, who was staring at him with a scandalized expression painted across her light purple face. The odd looking mini-dog at her heals yipped at him annoyingly, bouncing up and down on the spot while its owner tried to drag it away, shooting glares over her shoulder. Bruce whined.

"But _Raaa~ze! _That crazy cell bitch wouldn't stop screaming! We weren't even going to hurt anyone and she was screaming bloody murder anyway! Even Sai was itching to gank her!" He cried, flailing his arms around. Sai growled in agreement and Ruby rolled her eyes. The boss of the group, now identified as Raze huffed a laugh and swooped down to pick up one of the two bags.

"Anyway!" He said cheerfully. "Time to move. I'm sure ol' Luey's going stir crazy as we speak." He said, which had the three other Viruses jumping into action. Sai grabbed the other bag while Ruby latched onto his spiky arm. Bruce blew a raspberry at her back while he followed after the upbeat trio. They crossed the street and walked right into the Headquarters of Alice's finest.

Inside, they weren't noticed until a hooker cuffed to a bench on the side took one look at Ruby and screeched.

"You! You fucking bitch! You killed my-" She was cut off however by a silver whip like tail that wrapped three times around her throat and squeezed. Her neck snapped a second later, and that was when pandemonium started.

The drug dealer next to the now dead hooker screamed as her body fell into his lap and an officer looked up from his desk and yelled in shock before hitting a red button on the wall beside his chair. A blaring alarm sounded as red lights flashed all over the building. Cops rushed to and fro while criminals in cuffs yelled and screeched to be 'let the fuck go'. All the while Raze and his group hadn't moved from the entry foyer.

Raze scratched his cheek with his newly healed claw and sucked on his teeth.

"Wow. Over reaction much?" He asked no one in particular. He rolled his eyes as an office lady tripped and fell to the floor at his two clawed feet, took one look up at him and screamed once, before fainting. "So..." He started as another officer fumbled with his gun and dropped it, when he bent to pick it up however another officer ran into him and toppled them both over. "This is Alice's finest." He stated as yet another officer, a female continued screaming in the background. He resisted the urge to face-palm and flicked a clawed hand to the side. "Sai, you and Bruce go set up the explosives. Ruby, you take care of the Immunities that aren't complete retards. I'll go to the holding cells and grab Luey." He ordered. The trio behind him nodded and departed as one, each going off to complete their assigned tasks.

Raze continued forward, stepping on the unconscious office girl like a door rug as he went. He bypassed the main desk where Ruby was hog tying a rather large Immunity officer and made his way through the back hall, where he passed interrogation rooms and other offices. He met little resistence on his way to the holding cells, and any that did try to stop him fell to the neon orange heat of his freshly healed claw.

He kicked a manic thug that had somehow gotten free from an interrogation room in the face when the idiot thought to try and attack him while beginning to whistle 'Another One Bites The Dust' by Queen. He continued until he came across a pair of steel double doors with glass windows. He pushed them both open with a flourish, still whistling his song of choice for all to hear, throwing in a few funky steps and claps as he walked, appearing for all the world a normal guy who was most definitely not about to break a felon out of jail and blow said jail up afterwards. He ignored the odd looks he received from a few Germ's in cells and continued walking/dancing to the last cell on the right, finding his target exactly where his inside man told him he would be.

Inside the cell was a rather average sized Virus with pale grey skin with molted blue patches. He had dark green hair that was done in a military crop and was clad in a pair of khaki trousers and a simple black T-shirt. Two bright yellow eyes peered up at him in amusment from behind yellow marksmen shades.

"'Bout damn time you showed up." he said, standing from his slouched position on the cot. Raze grinned, his sharp teeth glinting white in the florescent lighting.

"Nice to see you to, Leuy." He said as he jammed his glowing claw into the cell doors lock. The iron melted easily under the assault and Raze removed his claw and slid the barred door open. Luey exited the cell with his hands buried in his pockets. Raze rolled his eyes at the lethargic Virus and simply waved him after him as he made his way back through the double doors. "Come on, let's get the hell outta dodge before Sai gets bored and blows us all sky high." He called back as he yet again kicked the manic Virus (Who was only just coming around on the floor) in the face again, knocking him back out. Luey shook his head and followed easily, stepped over the unfortunate Germ as he followed after the sangria skinned Virus.

When they entered back into the foyer they were met with nearly every single officer hog tied on the floor with various objects shoved in their mouths. They spotted Ruby perched on Sai's shoulder by the front door with Bruce tinkering with a small device. They waved at Luey in greeting as the two approached and Raze glanced around the main office. He whistled appreciatively.

"Good work, now come on, let's scramble before back up gets here." He ordered lightly as he swaggered to the front doors, whistling Queen again. The other four behind him watched him go in silence, before Bruce snorted and they quickly followed after their odd boss.

When they exited out into the street they all froze mid step. Raze's whistling died down as his Lilac on violet eyes took in the numerous squad cars and armed Immunity officers aiming their firearms at them over the hoods of their vehicles. He popped his lips and held a hand out to his side. Bruce, without needing to be asked deposited the small black device he had been tinkering with in his clawed hand.

Raze then proceeded to grin. "Evening officers." He said, loud enough for his voice to carry to all the cops watching them. One held stood from his position behind his car and shouted;

"On the ground and put your hands behind your heads! You are here by placed under arrest for acts of terrorism in the City of Alice!" That drew a snort from Raze while Ruby and Bruce exchanged amused smirks behind him. Sai merely growled randomly while Luey sighed broodily.

"You know, we'd comply with your order...If ignoring you wasn't so much more satisfying. So, instead!" He started, holding up the black device for all to see. All officer's present paled at the site of the big red button in the center of the detonation device and the claw inching towards it. "Why don't you all make like a Brain Cell and get smart. That's right people, drop your weapons and let us by or you can all sit back for a show, cuz there's enough C4 in this here building to light up Alice's inside's like the fourth of July!" He proclaimed gleefully.

Every Immunity officer present gasped, and dropped their weapons. Raze's grin morphed into a leer. "I knew you were smart enough to catch on." He purred, before pressing the red button. Everyone present, minus Raze and his group gaped and dove for the floor. Raze snickered in the second after he pressed the button and booked it, his four comrades on his heels as the five second delay wired into the detonator timed and a massive explosion nearly knocked them off their feet. Poor Luey was actually knocked off his feet and sent flying forward, and would have hit the ground hard if Raze hadn't grabbed him mid air and swung him over his shoulder while hanging a sharp left onto another street and right by a small Hotel.

As they by passed the Hotel a flash of red drew Raze's eye, and he was met with a pair of shocked poisonous yellow eyes before he rounded another corner just as a secondary explosion sounded.

In the precious seconds he had seen those shocked eyes, he had felt a distinct sense of deja vu.

. . . .  
. . . .

**A/N Aaand that's a wrap! Please REVIEW I wasn't to know what you think! Ok, now details for you.**

*** It's an orangy red colour, also described as 'Burn't Red'.**

**Ruby is the Rubella Virus for the curious.**

**Sai is Syphilis. His personality is based off my favorite character from a comic called HIVE53. I love it XD I think his name was...Madix? Madox? Either way it was Mad for short XP**

**Bruce is Brucellosis. I love his name, so conveniant and funny XD**

**Luey is Influenza.**

**We all know what Raze is X3**

**Next chap should pop up in the next two or so days okies?**

**Now! SLEEEEEP!**

**Zzzzzzzzzz**


	3. Conking Out Early

**A/N -In silly dracula'esk accent- I return! Bwuahahaha! Ah-hem. So, third chapter. My my my, we're actually getting somewhere with this thing. Enough chit chat for now, I'll talk more later XD**

**I do not own Osmosis Jones! If I did, Thrax would not have died! I do however proudly own my awesome OC's. (Feel free to try some fan art eh? X3)**

**Mood: I just had coke, you figure it out :D**

**Listening to: Lilium, Techno version by someone who was bored enough to make a remix XD **

_Warnings in general: Swearing, violence, bloodshed, death, nudity, YAOI, possible lemons, definitely some lime, YAOI, a little bit of OOC'ness for some and non-cannon events. This is kind of a prelude to Frank so yeah, have fun! Oh and YAOI! Seeing as no one ever reads warnings I figured I repeat myself. THIS CONTAINS YAOI, SLASH, MANxMAN AND SAME SEX PAIRINGS! If you missed that, or don't know what it means... Then you fail at life._

_One must ask. Does Raze have/need a theme song? Why, of course he does! And it shall be Black Betty by Spiderbait, cuz it is seriously HIM!  
_

_**Then:**_

_Raze snickered in the second after he pressed the button and booked it, his four comrades on his heels as the five second delay wired into the detonator timed and a massive explosion nearly knocked them off their feet. Poor Luey was actually knocked off his feet and sent flying forward, and would have hit the ground hard if Raze hadn't grabbed him mid air and swung him over his shoulder while hanging a sharp left onto another street and right by a small Hotel._

_As they by passed the Hotel a flash of red drew Raze's eye, and he was met with a pair of shocked poisonous yellow eyes before he rounded another corner just as a secondary explosion sounded._

_In the precious seconds he had seen those shocked eyes, he had felt a distinct sense of deja vu._

_**Now:**_

**. . . .**

_**Freezer Burn**_

_**. . . .**_

_**Prognosis 3:**_

_**Coincidence Or Conspiracy? Who Cares I'm Conking Out Early!**_

"Yo, raze, anyone home? Yoohoo!" The target of Ruby's persistent nagging was still silent, too busy staring at the wooden wall with his 'I'm thinking so hard I might hurt myself' air. Ruby huffed and waved a hand in front of his face. "Raze, come on kiddo, snap out of it. Hellooo." She sing songed as she ducked into his line of site, creeping forward until she could make out the minuscule scar on the ridge above Raze's right eye. She frowned. "Oi, don't make me slap you, answer me damn it! Your acting like me with PMS!" She screeched, grabbing his shoulders to shake him violently.

Raze snapped out of his staring contest with the wall and moved to shove the crazy She-Virus off of him, only to squawk indignantly as he was lifted up from the ground and held upside down by his ankle.

"Sai, fuck man what the hell! Lemme go!" He shouted, scrabbling at air as he tried to stop his vertigo inducing swinging. Sai grunted and held him up until he was face to face (still upside down) with Ruby, who blew a bubble with her gum, allowing it to pop inches from his face, causing him to blink and glare.

"Jigs up boyo, spill." She said, folding her arms. In the background Bruce and Luey looked up from their game of Go-Fish and took notice of their boss being held upside down by his ankle by the tall and scarily strong Sai. Raze flailed his arms around.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Now put me down!" He spat, sounding like a royally pissed off kitten. Ruby resisted the urge to coo, always finding an angry Raze adorable.

"Oh, don't you pull that crap on me Raze. You've been unnaturally quiet since we busted Luey out of prison three days ago. Now, normally you being quiet isn't abnormal. No, but _this _quiet, and having staring contests with inanimate objects _is _abnormal. Now, tell mamma Ruby who kicked your puppy?" She asked sweetly, twirling one of his dark dreadlocks between her claws. Raze glared sourly at her. Sai shook him up and down in response, prompting him to hiss and spit like an agitated cat.

In the background Luey asked Bruce if he had an 3's. Bruce scowled and handed over two cards.

"Now, let's try this again." Started Ruby as she changed tactics and yanked on his dread, causing him to wince and glare. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?" She asked. Raze glared harder, before exhaling loudly.

"Nothing." He answered. Ruby gave him a flat, unimpressed look as she blew a bubble. Raze returned the stare. Ruby finally threw her hands into the air.

"Fine! Don't tell me, stew in your own frustration!" She exclaimed and Raze yelped as he was dropped unceremoniously on his head. Ruby stalked off in a huff with Sai following after her like a lost puppy.

Raze rolled off of his abused cranium and sat upright, rubbing his poor head. He scowled at the door the couple had exited through. "Crazy, mother-henning, bubble gum addicted bitch." He mumbled as he stood, dusting himself off. He huffed, before glancing at his two remaining friends.

"You got any Queens?" Asked Bruce. Luey yawned.

"Go fish." He answered lazily. Bruce cursed.

Raze stared at them oddly for a moment, before snorted and heading to the same door Ruby and Sai had left through. "I'll be back later, I need a drink." He called, not looking back. Bruce waved over his shoulder while Luey grunted.

. . . .  
. . . .

Thrax rolled his shoulders, sighing in relief when his left didn't give him any more trouble. The bullet wound had finally finished healing, and he could now move his arm properly without the muscles in his back tightening painfully. Humming 'Fever' under his breath, Thrax swaggered across the street, heading towards the club Lola had mysteriously told him about. (Read: He woke up with a sticky note stuck to his face) He took one look at the long line of Germs, Cells and even a few minor Viruses and scowled. He by passed the line and made his way directly towards the Bounce, who was a rather robust Cell coloured an odd shade of purple and blue with a clean shaved head and wearing a smart black suit. He took one look at the approaching Virus and raised a brow, before stepped aside and letting him pass, much to the annoyance and outrage of some of the patrons still waiting in line.

Thrax entered the club with a smirk, pushing open the door that led into the main body of the club. He was instantly hit with a wall of sound and flicking lights as he shoved his way through the sea of dancing bodies towards the bar. He sidestepped several attempts at his personal space by She-Viruses and Cells and finally stepped into open space. He made his way to the bar, which was made up completely of stained blue and green glass. Bottles of all sorts decorated the back wall and shelves as a rather lean Cell played bartender. He gracefully slid onto a stool and rested his arms along the counter, tapping the stained blue surface with his long claw to the beat of the music.

After a moment the bartender stood in front of him with a towl thrown over his shoulder.

"What'll it be?" he asked. Thrax waved his hand.

"Surprise me." He answered. The Cell nodded and set about mixing up some sort of drink. Thrax turned slightly on his stood and scanned the dance floor and mingling area, seeing if he could pick any familiar faces. Fortunately, he found neither hide nor hair of Lola and her twin, and spotted no one interesting. He turned back as the bartender placed his drink in front of him and disappeared up to the other side of the bar to serve another customer.

Thrax stared down at the orangy drink dubiously, before shrugging and taking a sip. He raised a non-existent brow at the odd taste, but decided he liked it and downed the rest. It left an oddly sweet taste on his tongue and he couldn't help but wonder just what the hell had been in it. Flagging down the bartender he asked for another of the same. The Cell smiled and set about making him another of that oddly coloured but weirdly tasty beverage.

An hour and four more 'Toxi-pops' later, (He'd asked what the hell he was drinking and the bartender had grinned and told him) he was nearly ready to call it a night. He was just sipping on another Toxi-pop when someone stood a meter or so away and asked for a round of 'Toxi-shots' with extra lemon. He blinked at the young but oddly inviting voice and glanced at its owner from the corner of his eye.

He stopped himself from doing a spit-take in favor of choking on his drink as familiar sangria skin and dark dreadlocks caught his view.

His grip tightening on his glass when exotic lilac on violet eyes turned to blink curiously at him before widening minutely. Thrax opened his mouth to say something (what?) in greeting but what came out instead was the result of his curiosity kicking his brain and hijacking his vocal cords.

"How the hell are you alive?"

. . . .  
. . . .

Raze took one look at the line in front of his club of choice and snorted. He swaggered up to the bounce who didn't hesitate to let him pass. He winked at the She-Virus that shrieked about 'the unfairness of it all' and pushed the door open. He was met with a wall of sound and inhaled deeply, before exhaling with a smirk. This was his scene. He was in familiar territory! One of, anyway, mix him and explosives and you get one helluva party, but that was besides the point. He made his way through the dancing crowd, listening with half an ear as the music blared and the floor vibrated under his boots. He shoved a drunk Cell off of him when she decided he was a suitable pole to dance with and stepped over her without looking back.

He kept his gaze forward, well aware of the fact that he was being followed. He had pretended not to notice the group of thugs tailing him from the warehouse. They were most definitely The Judges cronies. Who was The Judge? Well, he was _The Judge_. The biggest crime lord in Alice. Why were his cronies tailing little ol' Raze?

Well, there was a chance that he might of maybe come by some serious cash in a pretty silver briefcase hand cuffed to a big ass Germs wrist while wondering the darker parts of the City. Ok, he killed the Germ and stole the cash, so what? Ruby thanked him for it, and so did his knew coat, which made getting around _so _much easier now. He was sick of running along massive limbs and swan diving onto even bigger tables/benches/roads/pets to get to his next score.

So, he'd bought himself a nice (expensive) black leather coat. It was form fitting around the arms and torso, but flared out ust as it passed his hips. It was good, it didn't restrict his movements, it kept him nice and toasty at all times, gave him even more of a scary 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-so-much-as-blink-at-me' Virus look, and he could fly! His old jacket had only been good for keeping him warm and not much else, it hadn't even done _that _when he'd been...

Yeah...moving on.

The dancing bodies in front of him, as if sensing his sudden bad mood parted like the red sea, letting the cranky Virus through as he made his way to the bar to get plastered. The Judges men were watching him for their own little corner of the club, waiting for him to leave. He snorted as he approached the bar.

_'Like I care if they follow me. They'll end up jumping me later, so I can kill them all then. No biggie." _He thought as he stopped at the bar and tapped his claws on the stained blue glass to get the barkeeps attention.

"Round of Toxi-shots, extra lemon. Please." He tacked on the 'please' in an attempt to be polite. He may have been pissed off, and he may be known for his rude mannerisms, but he was nice and polite to people too.

Sometimes.

When he felt like it.

Not so much.

He rolled his eyes to himself as the barkeep scampered off to fulfill his order. A second later the sound of someone choking next to him caught his attention and he turned curious eyes to see if the poor sod needed saving. His eyes widened a fraction when he was met with gold on poisonous yellow eyes, and he experienced that same sense of deja vu as three days ago. The first thing that went through his head was;

_'Holy shit, he can't be...' _

As he discretely took in the other Viruses appearance. For all intense and purposes he was looking at a relative, or, at least another Muerte Rojo, which was enough of a shock without his next thought;

_'I give him a 9 and a half. 10 if he wasn't staring at me as if he'd seen a ghost.' _He was such an idiot. What he heard come out of the other Muerte Rojo's mouth however drowned out any other thoughts and gave way for a healthy (no, _unhealthy_) dose of both suspicion and paranoia.

"How the hell are you alive?" The other, older looking Virus asked in shock. Raze's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned. He saw, out of the very corner of his eye as The Judges cronies closed in on him, obviously impatient.

"Do I know you?" He asked suspiciously. The other Virus blinked at him oddly before seemingly regaining his composure and clearing his throat.

"Not really no. But we have...met." He answered. Raze blinked.

_'Thank you, now everything makes sense! Not.'_

"We've met?" He asked dubiously. The other Virus nodded slightly.

"Yes and no." He replied. Raze felt his eye twitch.

"Answer the fucking question jackass." He snapped, glaring at the older male. The other Muerte Rojo seemed slightly (very) taken aback by his choice in wording. Raze narrowed his eyes further, his lilac on violet eyes mere slits as he stared at the other male. The red Virus sighed and gestured around the club.

"It's not really a discussion for here." He said, and Raze felt his suspicion spike. He also felt rather then saw more of The Judges cronies closing in, and if he didn't leave now they'd have him cornered. He sighed explosively before down all six of his shots in rapid succession, drawing a surprised look from the passing barkeep. He replaced every shot glassed in a perfect line, all rim side down before he reached over and grabbed the other Virus by his coat and heaved him up before dragging him towards the exit.

"Then lets go somewhere more quiet." He said, eyes scanning the dance floor as he shoved his way through the crowds. The other Virus kept pace with him so he released his jacket, which was smiler to his own, only baggier and longer. He lead him to the exit and they both stepped out into the cooling City air. Raze instantly crossed the road with the other Muerte Rojo on his heels, hanging a right through an alley with quick, near soundless steps. The older Virus behind him moved with the same silent grace and speed as himself as he turned another sharp corner. He went to swing around the next corner but quickly back stepped and shoved the other Virus into the wall in the shadows, hand over his mouth as he peeked around the corner.

Five of The Judges men stood in a loose circle at the mouth of the alley, all big, armed and far from stupid. He hated these types of cronies. Minions with more then one brain cell in their entire body were troublesome bastards when they travelled in packs. He wasn't worried, he was annoyed.

He glanced at the other Virus, who was watching him both warily and curiously. He checked on the minions again before hissing;

"If you haven't noticed I'm being tailed." He paused. "Actually I'm being hunted down like an animal...But that's beside the point, we gotta get the hell outta dodge before Judges cronies catch a whiff of us on the breeze. Either that or..." He trailed off as several shadows moved down the other side of the alley and he cursed. "Silly question considering what we are but; can you fight?" he asked suddenly. The other Virus raised a brow, then glanced down at his hand, which was still covering his mouth. He removed it sheepishly.

"Your right, it was a silly question." He said, smirking. Raze rolled his eyes and stepped back from the taller Virus just as several minions emerged from the shadows of the alley and surrounded them. Raze folded his arms over his chest and grinned.

"Evening boys, nice night for a stroll eh?" He asked conversationally. Who appeared to be the ring leader of the group of goons stepped forward and smashed his fist into his palm while some cracked their knuckles or pulled out various sharp/pointy objects. Raze whistled. "So that's how you wanna play huh? Ok, sure, We can play too." He said, flicking his long dreadlocks out of his face. He flexed his claws and rolled his shoulders. "One question first though." He suddenly said. The leader grunted. "Who should I send your body to, wife, boyfriend or your mamma?" He asked cheekily. The leader growled and charged, swinging his fist at Raze's head.

The limp never connected though, as Raze yawned and ducked, before reaching out and grabbing the ring leaders 'jewels'. The poor sod squeeked while Raze grinned like the cat who got the canary while standing.

"Can you sing?" He asked, before clenching his fist, causing the poor Germ to let out a howl of pain while his buddies winced and charged forward. Raze released the still howling Germ and kicked him in the face before ducking under kick. He lashed out with a kick of his own burried his boot in another Germs chest, sending him flying back into the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other Virus (whose name he's still didn't know) disembowel a Germ with his claw. He grinned and lashed out with his own claw, decapitating the ring leader Germ who had barely recovered from his first attack.

He kicked the head in anothers direction, watching with a sadistic grin as it connected with a smaller Germs face. The Germ looked down in confusion, wondering what had just hit him and promptly screamed when he saw the head at his feet. He turned and took off running. Raze snorted and danced out of the way of a knife before reaching out and slitting the offenders throat, easily sidestepping the spray of blood. He whirled on his heel at the same time as the other Virus and they ended up back to back as they were attacked on both sides simultaniously. Raze cackled manically as he booted (This is, Alice!) the attacking Germ in the stomach, sending him crashing into another goon, sending them both out onto the sidewalk.

He turned just in time to see six more Germs appear around the corner all armed with knives. They charged and Raze smirked dangerously. The dark alley lit up orange as he sent heat to his claw, relishing in the rush he had been without for too long as he lashing out, slicing cleaning through the flesh of three goons, leaving only superficial cuts. The Germs grinned smugly at him at the minor damage, and Raze wiggled his claws in response before they suddenly choked and started screaming as their veins burst with fire and they fell, scrabbling around on the floor as the heat and flames ate their bodies.

He turned and repeated this process with two other thugs, only he kicked one of the them out onto the street, where he was abruptly put out of his misery when a bus came out of knowhere and cleaned him up with a sickening squelch. Everyone paused in tearing their adversaries apart as the sound of rubber tires screeching echoed all over the street and horns blared before their was a loud crash and boom, followed by several screams.

Raze winced as a particularly loud boom had the ground under their feet vibrating and the trash cans in the alley rattling. Another boom followed and Raze closed one eye and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oops, ehehe." He grinned as the other Virus rolled his eyes and simply punched another Germ in the face, sending him to the floor and where he lay still, out like a light with a cracked bulb. Raze blinked and looked around the alley, finding no other thugs. (conscious/alive ones anyway) He cracked a lopsided smirk and dusted his hands together while the other Virus wiped a questionable green substance off his sleeve.

"Well that was...interesting." He said, causing Raze to snort.

"Interesting? For you maybe, that for me, was the norm." He said cheerfully. That fight had certainly lifted his spirits. Seeing a shrink was expensive, killing numerous people was cheap. You do the math. The other Virus huffed a small laugh and straightened his jacket. Raze rolled his eyes, absently wondering what it was with the good looking ones and acting like total snobs. Well, he wasn't really a snob, more like refined.

Yeah.

_Refined._

A little voice in Raze's head said something about taking away the R, E and D.

Fine indeed.

He blinked, then, while the other was busy flicking more questionable substances from his shoes, he slapped himself. The other Muerte Rojo glanced up at him at the sound and raised a non-existent brow as if asking what the hell had just happened. Raze shrugged.

"Bug." He said, grinning. His sangria coloured skin hid the angry red hand shaped mark easily enough.

Unnoticed by the pair, the goon that had simply been punched out woke without a sound and slowly reached for the back of his pants.

Raze pursed his lips at the prissy Virus in front of him as he finally finished cleaning himself off. "You done?" He asked, amused anyway. The other ignored the question and instead held out his clawed hand.

"Thrax." He said simply. Raze blinked. Thrax? Huh? Was that a football team or something, or his name? Deciding to just go with it and stop being an idiot Raze lifted his own clawed hand and gripped Thrax's firmly, he opened his mouth to give his own name but was cut off by the sound of multiple gun shots behind them.

Raze stumbled forward and into Thrax's firm chest, dazed and confused as to why his back was on fire. He dimly felt a strong arm snake around his waist before his legs decided they wanted to go on strike and give out on him.

Something warm and wet was trickling down his back and Raze fancied it tickled a little, but didn't hold a candle to the pain and confusion.

When his vision flickered around the edges and he felt his body temperature drop, he could have sworn he saw a very pissed off Thrax butchering a Germ with one hand. That's when reality caught up to him and his brain spat out one final realization before it was lights out.

_'Well shit, I just got shot. Ruby's gonna be pissed.'_

Then the lights conked out and he knew no more.

_TBC~_

. . . .

**A/N CLIFF HANGER! Fu fu fu fu!**

**I was on a roll when I started this chapter, I'm still bursting with ideas! But you'll have to wait until next chap, which will come out sometime tomorrow as I have that day off school. Oh, I have a driving lesson at ten soo...maybe check your alerts at around twelve'ish or one. Next chap will be good! Should I give you a teaser? -Strikes thinking pose- Nah, no one ends up reading these things so they won't see the teaser. Sorry folks who wanted that teaser, you'll have to wait until tomorrow! Bwuahaha!**

**So, all that crap aside, what did you think? Poor Raze for one, shit always seems to happen to him, excessively. XP REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Waking Up Dead

**A/N Another update, wooo! Hehehe, I'm proud of myself for actually keeping up with this so far -grins, only to frown a second later- Though I'm kinda hurt/disappointed that no ones reviewing this. I get lots of favs and alerts, but no one reviews! How am I supposed to know if it's good when no one tells me? I've only got three reviews so far, (love you guys!) and frankly that's appauling! So hows this,**_** review more or this fic goes into the abandoned folder!**_

**It more then likely won't because I love it to much to kill it, but you never know.**

**I do not own Osmosis Jones. I do however own my OC's and the plot for this fic.**

**Mood: Sour, because no ones reviewing -scowls-**

**Listening to: Into My Arms, by Little Birdy.**

_Warnings in general: Swearing, violence, bloodshed, death, nudity, YAOI, possible lemons, definitely some lime, YAOI, a little bit of OOC'ness for some and non-cannon events. This is kind of a prelude to Frank so yeah, have fun! Oh and YAOI! Seeing as no one ever reads warnings I figured I repeat myself. THIS CONTAINS YAOI, SLASH, MANxMAN AND SAME SEX PAIRINGS! If you missed that, or don't know what it means... Then you fail at life._

_Not happy Jan._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_**Then:**_

_Something warm and wet was trickling down his back and Raze fancied it tickled a little, but didn't hold a candle to the pain and confusion._

_When his vision flickered around the edges and he felt his body temperature drop, he could have sworn he saw a very pissed off Thrax butchering a Germ with one hand. That's when reality caught up to him and his brain spat out one final realization before it was lights out._

_'Well shit, I just got shot. Ruby's gonna be pissed.'_

_Then the lights conked out and he knew no more._

_**Now:**_

_**. . . .**_

_**Freezer Burn**_

_**. . . .**_

_**Prognosis 4:**_

_**Waking Up Dead**_

"Where is that moron! He's been gone for nearly 14 hours!" Shrieked Ruby as she kicked a small empty crate, oblivious as it flew towards Bruce's head, who yelped and ducked just in time. "It doesn't take that long to go out for a drink!" She ranted, yanking at her hair in worry and anger. Bruce ducked behind Luey, who was currently dialing number after number on his cell phone.

"Come on Ruby, calm down some. He could have picked up a whore for the night or something! You know, gotten sidetracked!" Bruce piped up from behind the Influenza Virus, who blinked oddly over his shoulder. Ruby seethed and shot Bruce a dirty glare.

"A whore for the night? Really, Bruce? This is Raze we're talking about here! He doesn't do whores! Yes, he gets sidetracked, very easily, but not for this long without checking in!" She screeched, kicking another crate at Bruce. Luey ducked under the projectile easily while Bruce didn't see it coming and took it right to the face, sending him sprawling with a strangled yelp. Sai, who was sitting on a much larger crate grunted as Ruby paced angrily. "I mean, come on, Raze is Raze, he goes out, has his fun and comes back! Or he at least calls before pissing off for more fun! But maybe his phone died, no no no if that was the case we would have heard something on the radio about an explosion or something. Damn it, he could be lying in a ditch somewhere! What if The Judges lap dogs got to him!" Ruby suddenly froze in her panicked rambling and pacing and gasped loudly. "The Judges men. They got him didn't they! Oh god Sai we gotta go and look for him! What if they're torturing him or, or killing him! What if he's already dead! What if-" She was interrupted when Luey stalked up to her and slapped her clean across the face, earning a dirty look from Sai.

"Ruby, come on, listen to yourself, your freaking out over nothing. This is Raze, he can take care of himself." He said patiently. Ruby glared at him as she rubbed her reddening cheek.

"The last time he disappeared for more then 10 hours, Max found him practically _dead _at the mercy of some fat, egocentric whack job who stuffed him in his freezer! _Explain to me how that's taking care of himself!"_She screamed in his face, arms rigged at her sides while her tail lashed violently behind her. Luey opened his mouth to reply, but paused, then closed it again. Ruby snarled at him, and would have hit him if Sai hadn't come up behind her and wrapped his spiky arms around her form and picked her up. She yowled and kicked her legs. "Let me down Sai! Let me down!" She screeched. Sai rumbled soothingly in his chest and went to sit back down on his crate with a thrashing Ruby in his lap.

Bruce meanwhile rubbed his face as he sat up. "Whoa, man. Luey, this is serious. Ruby's usually right about these things. I mean, she only goes spastic mamma hen when we don't check in on time. Remember three weeks ago? Raze was half an hour late in calling in and she was practically foaming at the mouth with worry!" Then as an after thought he said; "She only seems to panic when something actually does happen though..." Luey hummed in agreement before flicking open his cell phone and trying Raze's number again.

"I know one things for sure. If he is still alive, he won't be for much longer when Ruby get's her claws into him." He said matter of factly. Bruce snorted as he watched Sai pet Ruby's hair comfortingly.

. . . .

. . . .

Thrax sat on the edge of the sofa, his leg bobbing rapidly as he watched Lex bustle around the king sized bed in his hotel room. After the younger Virus had been shot, he'd taken care of the Germ responsible and had rushed the bleeding Muerte Rojo here. He had called Lola, (for once, thankful that she always insisted on writing her cell phone number somewhere on his person in permanent marker when he was sleeping, how the hell she even got into his room was still a mystery he had yet to solve) and had asked/demanded that she bring Lex over to patch up the kid before he bled out and died on him.

Yes, he himself knew basic first aid, he had to in his line if work, as running from Immunities, while easy, still usually ended with him getting shot at least once. Though, he had never been shot as many times at once as the kid had, and most definitely not all in the back. He'd been shot in the shoulder, leg, arm and even his thigh. But never his back. (It looked quite painful too)

So, Lola had manhandled her twin out of bed and brought him here, where he was currently seeing to the kid whose name he s_till _didn't know. Lola was tottering around the bed as well, handing Lex whatever he asked for and generally just trying to help out. She was, for once, leaving Thrax well enough alone, and he was entirely grateful; because right now he'd probably end up killing her if she tried to tease him.

According to Lex, the other Muerte Rojo had been shot in the back four times. One of the bullets had gone right through him, and might have done damage to his left lung. Fortunately, it would have only just scraped it, and thankfully it wasn't anything his superior healing factor wouldn't take care of.

Muerte Rojo were hard bastards to kill if you didn't mix them with the cold.

It had been a few hours since the fight in the alley, and Lex seemed to be almost done. The kid hadn't woken up since he'd passed out back in the alley, and Thrax supposed it was a good thing, because those bullet wounds looked painful even to him. Some time later Lex tossed the remaining medical supplies at Lola, who packed them away in the kit they had brought with them. He then proceeded to dump a handful of clean bandages in Thrax's lap.

"The bleeding stopped for the most part, but you'll have to change his bandages when he wakes up. The wounds should start healing once his body recovers from the shock of the bloodloss, which could take a few more hours yet. Keep an eye on him and call me if he doesn't wake up by tomorrow afternoon." He said in a monotone. Thrax watched as the twins left, ignoring the cheerful wave Lola sent him in favor of rubbing his face in his hands.

He then promptly grimaced as he ended up smudging blood all over his face. Sighing, Thrax heaved himself into a standing position and trekked into the bathroom, where he proceeded to blink at the blood staining the front of his coat. He sighed again and slipped out of it, and then promptly removed his half grey and now half red turtle neck sweater. He tossed them into the hamper, inwardly praying the laundry lady didn't freak out when she saw the blood and turned on the sink tap. He washed the blood from his face and used a wet towel to clean it off his already red torso. He tossed the towel in the hamper as well and flicked his dreads out of his face before making his way back into the main room.

He nearly jumped a foot in the air however as a high pitched ringing suddenly blared into existance. He blinked in confusion for a moment, looking around the room and absently wondering of Lola had left her cell phone behind (again). He followed the high pitched ringing and found himself standing at the foot of his bed, where the still unconscious Virus lay shirtless with his chest covered in bandages. He frowned and inched closer, before realizing the ringing was coming from the other Viruses pocket. He blinked and reached forward, dipping his claws into the tight leather pocket and pulled out the screeching and vibrating device.

It was a small black flip with a small screen on the front, which was flashing light blue. He flipped the cell open and read the caller ID.

_Luey._

He raised a non-existent brow. Who was Luey? One of the Viruses he had seen with the kid three days ago perhaps? He shrugged and flipped it closed again, allowing it to ring out while he grabbed up the kids coat and shirt to toss them in the hamper in the bathroom as well. Jeez, the poor laundry lady was going to have a heart attack with all that blood.

He was about to go for a shower to remove any remaining blood from his person but sighed as the phone still in his hand began screeching again. He flipped it open.

_Luey._

Again. He tossed it onto the bed beside the young Virus and retreated to the bathroom for his shower.

All through his shower he heard that damn phone screeching repeatedly until finally he slammed open the bathroom door, clad only in a towel and snatched the screeching phone from the bed and flipped it open again. This time it had another caller ID.

_Ruby._

Flicking through the missed calls list he was surprised to find that there were a few other callers, all within the span of one hour. There was;

_Luey._

_Ruby._

_Bruce._

_Sai._

_Max._

_Bitch Face. _(He snorted at that one)

_Curley._

_Nero._

And last but not least;

_Lulu._

The kid had quite the list of worried friends. Maybe he should answer and explain to whoever was calling what had happened, so they could pass on the message and stop with the insistant calls so he could get some peace.

Just as he had made up his mind, the infernal device began screeching again. The caller ID was once again Luey. He sighed and pressed the answer button. He held the device to his ear and opened his mouth, only to be interrupted before he could take a breath to speak.

_"Raze! Fuck man, where the hell have you been? We've been trying to reach you for the last hour! Where are you?" _Thrax blinked and inwardly smirked. He finally had a name for the face. Raze. Oddly enough he found it suited the other male perfectly. _"Hello? Raze, talk to me man, what's going on!"_

"I'm afraid Raze cannot come to the phone right now, he is currently unconscious and will be for the next few hours." Subtlety, meet brick wall. There was a gasp on the other line and he could hear a woman screeching in the background.

_"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Raze!" _Growled 'Luey'. Thrax glanced at the still unconscious 'Raze' and sighed.

"I haven't done anything to him, in fact I saved his life, so a little respect if you please." He said pointedly. "Your friend was attacked by some thugs, while we managed to kill the majority of them one escaped our noticed. Raze has multiple gunshot wounds to the back and will be out of commission for the next few days. He has been given medical attention and will be fine, so tell the woman screaming in the background to cease making a fool of herself." With that he hung up and tossed the phone back onto the bed. "Useless females." He muttered as he pulled on his pants and scrubbed the towel through his dreadlocks.

. . . .  
. . . .

When Raze regained consciousness, the first thing he became aware of was the aching pain in his back and the oddly soft ground. Upon cracking open an eye, he discovered that no, he wasn't on the ground, he was on a bed. He popped open his other eye and stared at the cream coloured ceiling. A very nice ceiling. Since when had he ever woken up somewhere this nice? Instantly suspicious Raze kept his body still and closed his eyes again. He kept his breath slow and even as he listened intently when he suddenly heard a muffled ringing. With a tiny start he realized it was his cell phone ringing, and it sounded as though it was buried under a mountain of cloth.

He nearly blew his cover by jumping a foot in the air when the sound of a door slamming and heavy footsteps abruptly came into existance. He listened as someone grumbled under their breath about crazy laundry ladies and idiotic security guards, then after a moment about annoying cell phones and idiots not getting a clue. He figured his friends must have been trying to get a hold of him for some time if his phone was annoying whoever was in the room with him.

He wondered what the hell had happened and just who had nabbed him if he woke up in a strange place. (Wouldn't be the first time) He remained still as the other presence in the room wondered around for a minute, before the sound of a shower turning on alerted Raze to his chance. When he heard the shower curtain being drawn, he opened his eyes and quickly sat up.

He had to bite his tongue to stop from crying out as his back protested quite painfully to the sudden movement. Trembling slightly from the pain, Raze forced himself to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. He gripped the wooden headboard of the bed with one hand and used it to support himself as he stood slowly. His back, while not causing him as much pain as it had when he sat up still throbbed enough to distract him. He ignored the pain in favor of staggering towards the sofa, where the source of the ringing originated from. He knelt and dug around under the mountain of cushions until his hand gripped his cell phone.

He quickly flipped it open and hit the silent ring button before he pulled it out from under the cushions and checked the caller ID. It was Bruce. He pressed the answer button and held it to his ear.

_"Now listen here you ass hole, whatever you've done wit-" _He interrupted Bruce's angry ranting with a quiet snort and whispered;

"Calm down Bruce it's me." He checked the direction of the bathroom and saw the door only half shut, the light spilling out into the dim room as steam wafted out.

_"Raze! Your alive! Shit man, where are you!" _Bruce asked, and Raze winced as he heard Ruby screech his name in the background.

"I don't know, I just woke up," He glanced around the room. "Though it looks like some sort of hotel room, definitely five star." He said, eying the plasma screen TV in front of the sofa. Bruce relayed the info to someone else, possibly Ruby and Raze froze when he heard the shower shut off. "Shit, I gotta go, I'll get out as soon as I can and meet you guys at the warehouse ok?" He said, before slowly closing his phone and standing stiffly. He quickly and quietly edged his away across the room until he reached the door. He unlocked it and turned the handle, opening it quickly and took one step forward before freezing.

In front of him was a blue and black She-Virus, her clawed hand poised where the door had been, obviously about to knock. She took one look at him and squealed happily.

"Your awake!" Before latching onto him in a bone crushing hug. He choked for breath as the air was squeezed from his aching lungs and he winced as his back burned from the pressure of her arms. Before he could possibly even begin to dislodge the crazy woman from his front a clawed hand landed on his bare shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Came a familiar deep voice. He twitched.

"I was wondering who'd nabbed me." He said flatly, before kneeing the clingy She-Virus in the stomach and then kicking her across the hall and into the wall. Thrax guffawed behind him at the poor woman's expense and dragged him back into the room. Raze, not being in any condition to struggle gave in and allowed himself to be dragged and deposited onto the sofa. Thrax then proceeded to pull his front forward and flicked his hair from his back to check his bandages.

"I'll have to change those soon." He said absently. Raze resisted his bodies fight or flight instinct and instead snapped;

"You never did say just how the hell you know me." Thrax snorted and shoved him back into the sofa.

"Ungrateful brat." He said before sitting on the sofa next to him.

"I found your sorry carcass in a meat locker in the City of Jason." He said, examining his claws. Raze blinked in surprise.

"You what now?" He asked, disbelieving. Thrax rolled his eyes.

"I said I found you in a meat locker. Honestly, I thought you were long dead. You damn well looked it. You weren't moving or even breathing." He said, eying the youth seriously. Raze hummed in understanding.

"That answers that question then. Max said he found me out cold in the hall of Dons office. Apparently he'd heard something about a Virus getting 'disappeared' by him and came to investigate. Imagine his surprise when he came across a Virus killing everyone in the building?" He said, amused. "He had to sneak by him to get to the office where he found me. Huh, I don't suppose that was you killing everyone was it?"He asked, glancing at Thrax, who huffed.

"I was pissed off." He said in way of an excuse. Raze snorted.

"Understatement." He said. "After that I woke up here stiff and sore in Alice with my gang." He suddenly snorted. "Found out Luey had gotten himself busted and arrested a little later, so we had to bust him out of jail..." He finished. Thrax raised a non-existent brow at him.

"I saw that." He said. Raze blinked.

"You did?" He asked, confused. Thrax pointed to the window he had watched the APD HQ blow up from.

"The APD is, _was _across the street." He answered as he stood. Raze watched him as he grabbed a few rolls of clean bandages from the table across the room and made his way back to the sofa. "Now I have to change your dressing, so sit still." He said as he sat down facing him. Raze had a slight frown on his face as he shifted to allow the older Virus to remove his bandages. He winced as the cool air hit his now bare back and listened as Thrax made some comments under his breath. "Looks to be healing fine...should be fully closed up within the week." Raze was grateful for that, because he had planned on jumping ship next Tuesday while his gang either stayed behind or went their own ways, they'd meet up again in a few months.

"What were you doing in the Dons freezer, by the way?" He asked Thrax, who was cleaning his back with a damp cloth he had retrieved.

"Got tossed in for the same reason as you from what he said." Thrax replied as he began redressed his wounds. Raze snorted.

"Figures." He said. Thrax hummed.

"What's a young one like you doing wracking up scores so early anyhow? You're too young to be doing this yet." He asked. Raze scowled darkly at him from the corner of his eye, and Thrax smirked.

"I'm nineteen, I'm not a 'young one' as you so insultingly put it and I've been doing this for years." He answered. Thrax blinked in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked. Raze smirked.

"I said I've been doing this for years. Since I was fifteen actually..." I said, trailing off as he thought back. Thrax had paused in re-wrapping his wounds and was staring at him in shock.

"How, _why _have you been doing this since you were- You should still be at home with your mamma _now _let alone at fifteen!" He exclaimed. Raze glared at him.

"My mother's dead, if you must know. My entire family was murdered by an Immunity attack force in the middle of the night. I was the only one that survived, that's _why _I've been doing this since I was fifteen!" He hissed savagely. Thrax stared at him blankly for a moment, before wordlessly going back to wrapping his chest and back. Raze stared darkly at the wall, ignoring the older Virus as he went about dressing his wounds.

A moment later he was done and stood to go wash his hands in the bathroom.

Raze watched his broad back disappear into the bathroom and stood quickly to make his way to the door. He spotted his bullet ridden coat and shirt folded in a neat pile on the table and grabbed them as he made his way to the door. He opened it soundlessly and paused in the doorway.

_He did save your life, twice. It wouldn't hurt to stick around for a while._

A little voice whispered in his head, and he squashed it down and left, not bothering to close the door behind him as he slipped his black turtle neck over his head. He ignored the way the movement pulled at his back and pulled on his coat while taking a sharp left down another hall to avoid the crazy She-Virus from before, who was skipping backwards up the hallway while babbling to another Virus that bore a striking resemblance to her. Raze cursed inwardly when he saw the Viruses red on black eyes snap to him just before he rounded the corner and prayed he was out of the building before they reached Thrax's room.

He descended a flight of stairs and sighed in relief when he spotted the entry foyer. He stalked up to the glass double doors but paused in the middle of pushing one open.

Why the hell was he running away? He snorted and shoved the door open, leaving the hotel behind him as his long legs took him back to the warehouse he and his gang were staying.

Why was he running away from the other Muerte Rojo?

Simple. He was Raze, and Raze was famous for avoiding anything to do with his past and possible future.

. . . .  
. . . .

When Thrax exited the bathroom wiping his hands on a small towel he sighed when he noticed Raze wasn't on the sofa anymore and the door was wide open.

"Stupid kid." He muttered as he saw Lex and Lola standing in the open doorway. Lola was chatting her brothers ear off while Lex was looking back down the hall with a sombre expression on his usually blank face.

_'That kid is going to get himself killed.'_

. . . .

**A/N Done again! A bit of an odd chapter, cuz it dived a little into Raze's past and what a fucked up past it is XD Next chapter is coming soon, so don't panic! Idea's are welcome for future chapters and you know what's even more welcome? REVIEWS!**

**SO!**

**Review please!**


	5. I haven't abandoned it, so READ!

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**I really have to apologise for this, but I'm putting Freezer Burn on TEMPORARY hold. You see, the power cord for my laptop stopped working, so I have to order a new one. It will take at least 2 weeks to get here, so there will not be any updates (All my files are on my laptop) for a while. I'M SO SORRY! Trust me when I say this is pissing me off just as much as it would you, if not more so since I have other stuff on my laptop as well.**_

_**I had to use my brothers desktop computer (ancient piece of crap) just to get this message up (took twenty minutes to load -snorts-).**_

_**I again apologise, but there isn't much that I can do about it until my cord rocks up okies?**_

_**Thank you for understanding!**_

_**If you're still pissed at me, then blow me. I can't control when and why my laptop/cord decides to shit itself so there -blows raspberry-**_

_**This message will be taken down and replaced with 'Prognosis 5: I Love Blowing Shit Up' as soon as my cord rocks up!**_

_**PEACE!**_


End file.
